Forbidden Love
by Alex Sambora
Summary: When the feelings Cranky and Wrinkly had for each other were revealed to their parents,Wrinkly's father immediately made an arranged marriage without her agreement.How did they defy their parents then?Takes place when they were younger.


_"'Cha packin' for, Dad?" Romani looked up into his eighteen-year-old processor's eyes and sighed._

_"We're leaving for Jungle Hijinx in the morning," he said._

_"What for?" Sr. asked._

_"Quilete is getting married in a few days."_

_"Really? To whom? I'm intrested in what kinda girl would have been on drugs to be sensible enough to marry that poor sap."_

_"I don't know. No one will tell me. Now go get packed yourself and tell your brothers and sister to do the same."_

_"'Kay." Sr. left._

_The truth was, his father was well aware of who Quil was marrying. But he just didn't want his son to know because if he did, it would break his heart and the Torikage hated seeing his children in pain, both emotional and physical._

_"Son, I'm afraid I can' tell you the truth. I'm sorry but it's to protect your heart from breaking," Romani whispered to himself._

_**Bell's room**_

_"Hey, Bell, Dad said to--" Sr. stopped short when his sister shoved something flat, square, and beautifully wrapped in black-and-brown wrapping paper. "Um... Bell? What's this?"_

_'It's for you, brother. Happy birthday,' her eyes read._

_"For me?" Bell nodded and he gentley took it._

_Inside was a dogtag necklace. It had all the information about him on there that would usually go on a dogtag. Sr. looked his sister dead in the eyes._

_"Thanks, Mary Isabell." Sr. put it around his neck. "Dad said to get packed because we gotta go to Jungle Hijinx tomorrow cuz Quil's getting married."_

_'Really? To whom? I'm intrested in what kinda girl would have been on drugs to be sensible enough to marry Quil.'_

_"That's exactly what I said. Dad doesn't know though."_

_**The next day**_

_**Jungle Hinjinx**_

_"Ah, Quilete," Romani said, greeting his nephew._

_"Uncle," Quil replied._

_"Hey, Quil," Sr. said._

_"Hey, Sr. Oh snap. Time for me to go."_

_"Where?"_

_"Meet the fiancee's parents."_

_"You haven't met the parents yet?!"_

_"No. We never got around to it. She will meet mine as well."_

_"Ah. So where is she? I wanna know what she's on if she can actually live with having you as her husband!" Sr. laughed out loud and Romani smacked him in the back of the head._

_"She's coming. She'll see me at the entrance to the chapel."_

_"'Kay. Bye."_

_"See ya." Quil left._

_"Who do you think he's marrying?" Sr. asked his father._

_"As far as I know, an aristocrat," Romani shrugged._

_**The next day**_

_**Chapel at Jungle Hijinx**_

_"Good lord, it's crowded," Sr. muttered. He looked through the gap made by some people infront of the chapel. "Hey I think I see Quil and his fian--"_

_He stopped short upon noticing the strawberry-colored hair and blinding blue eyes girl standing beside his cousin with a frightened and depressed look on her face._

_It was Inari._

_"Oh no," Romani muttered upon seeing the ravagedly shocked, confused, and upset look on his son's face. "Oh no, Sr. I don't think she meant to hurt you."_

_Sr., in a state of desperation, had already ripped off one of his necklaces and thrown it on the ground._

_"Sr.!" Romani called, chasing after him._

_Inari heard the light thump it made on the ground and walked over to it. She recognized the translated French inscription immediately:_

I love you more than my own life.

_She looked up upon hearing her love's father's cry of his name and saw the flash of familiar springy curls the color of black ink._

_"Oh god," she muttered, hiding the necklace. "Oh god, please help him to understand that I'm not doing this to be unfaithful to him and that my father is forcing this burden upon me..."_

_**Later on**_

_"Objection."_

_Everyone looked in the direction of the firm but calm voice. Sr. was standing up, his hazel-blue eyes filled with tears and sorrow._

_"Inari," he muttered._

_"Sr.," Inari replied, dashing towards him, almost tripping over both her dress and her feet at the same exact time. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "Sr., please understand that I'm not trying to stab you in the back!"_

_"I know. I have a good idea as for who's behind this."_

_"Who then?" Sr. slowly turned his head in the direction of the green-eyed man responsible for the whole disaster._

_"Your father."_

_Gasps._

_"That's true," Inari said._

_"He does not care about your happiness," Sr. said. "He did not want me to take you as my bride. He did not want you to marry a main brancher. He knew the quickest way to get to both our emotion systems was for you to marry Quil, my cousin. He knew of our current family tree and saw an opening." The tears fell as his lips met hers. Oori literally jumped to his feet, shocked._

_"That's a lie!" he barked. "Why trust him?!"_

_"Because he is the eldest son of the Torikage!" Hikari shouted back at him, getting right in Oori's fire-red face. The bussiness man's face must have demanded to know what Sr.'s brother was talking about because the Torikage's third child added, "The Torikages have always been honest for centuries. It would have been bad if my brother was a liar because he is the next Torikage! The inauguration is this year, six days after the ninteenth anniversary of his birth!"_

_"Hikari," Sr. warned, slightly flattered._

_"But Sr., I'm being serious," Inari said, making him turn his attention back to her. "I'm not trying to betray you. As it said on the necklace I gave you in February," She took the necklace out of its hiding place and put it back around his neck, "I love you more than my own life." She turned to her dad. "And father, you are crazy to think that I would go ahead and marry someone that I do not love."_

_"Kong!" Oori barked, snapping his head over to the shocked and gaping Quil. "Do something! She is your soon-to-be wife! Stop this madness!"_

_"No," Quil said. "I like Inari but not in the sense of me marrying her. If she wants to be against this arranged marriage, it's fine with me. There's nothing I can do. If she doesn't want to marry me, this day shall be broken. I am not feeling any emotion except happiness at the fact that she is officially satisfied with the decision of wanting to have Sr. as her husband. I'm for it and behind them all the way."_

_"As am I," Romani agreed, standing. "If my son and his girl both want to object, then I object as well."_

_"Me too," Hikaru chimed. Bell nodded, agreeing as well._

_"That's six against one," Sr. glowered. "What are you going to do next?"_

_Silence. Oori sighed._

_"Fine," he growled. "But don't expect me to pay any wedding expenses if you two get married."_

_"Who wanted your help anyway?" Sr. said and Inari tried not to laugh._


End file.
